


Warmth in Your Arms

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter, we all be prompto sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Prompt: I'm never leaving this blanket nest againIt's wintertime in Insomnia and Prompto has to walk through miles in the snow back to his apartment only to find he forgot his keys. All is grim until he calls Gladio to help him warm up.Originally posted ontumblr.





	Warmth in Your Arms

The cold wind bit Prompto’s ears the second he stepped out of the internet cafe. He usually didn’t stay out this late to where the streets were absent of people and filled with the occasional stray cat. Except, it seemed even the stray cats abandoned the snowy alleyways. No cat could stand this weather, especially when it was this freezing. It would explain why Noctis insisted on staying in his apartment after school and invited him to play online instead of hanging out at the arcade like their usual Friday afternoon.

But Prompto didn’t have the heart to tell him he didn’t own a computer powerful enough to run the games Noctis wanted to play. At the very least the internet cafe by their school was open 24/7 and provided various snacks and other sugary drinks. The only downside was they had played well into the night to where the buses had stopped running till the next morning, meaning he had to walk a couple of miles back to his apartment in the blistering cold. But at least he had his beanie. And he tugged the sides of said beanie down to cover his red ears while putting on his headphones to listen to a little music, thinking the trip back would go by quick.

The fresh snow crunched underneath his boots, freezing his toes after a while. His body was in a confusing state of sweltering and frigidness at the same time, not knowing what extreme temperature he was sweating from. Prompto contemplated whether he should remove some layers or cover his face from the gust of wind. However, his frozen expression softened to the best of its ability when he realized he made it to his street. He enjoyed the wintertime, he really did, but now his only wish was for it to be summer again. The frosty weather was overrated anyways.

Prompto did his victory climb on the staircase but when he went searching for his keys, all he found was a candy wrapper and some lint. Of course he had to take them out of his pocket because they bothered him when he sat down in the cafe and of course it had to happen in below freezing weather.

“Of course, Prompto, why would I expect anything else out of you?” He yelled at himself. And yet, he knew yelling wouldn’t solve anything, so he went through his contact list in his head if there was anyone that could help. Gladio. But Gladio was a heavy sleeper, meaning there was no guarantee he would pick up. Despite what others might say, Prompto prefers not to stay in the cold and walk back for another hour to grab his keys.

With gloved hands, his teeth chattered as he put his phone against his ear. The phone picked up a few rings later. “I thought you didn’t do booty calls.” Prompto groaned but still snorted. “What’s up? Are you outside? I can hear the wind in the background.”

“Ah, I kinda… got myself in a bit of a situation. I was out at the internet cafe, one thing led to another, now I’m locked outside of my apartment.” Prompto felt the rise of panic on the other side of the line and couldn’t help feeling guilty causing Gladio to worry on, what he assumed, the rare nights Gladio was able to stay up late to savor the silence of the night.

“Oh, Prom…” Gladio was at a lost for words over the state Prompto was in. “Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?” Again, Prompto felt the guilt choke inside him for causing Gladio trouble over his carelessness, but the impending frostbite gave him the confidence to accept the offer. “I’ll be over there as soon as possible then. Find some shelter from the wind, okay?” Prompto didn’t get the chance to respond as the call ended. The guilt was still there but his chest tightened from how much care Gladio showed him. Truly, Prompto believed he didn’t deserve a man like Gladio but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to strive to be someone worthy of his attention, even if he was still a plebe.

Several minutes passed, a truck with a crownsguard hood ornament parked in front of the entrance to his apartment that could only belong to Gladio. Prompto rushed over from his hiding spot with a janky stride. He felt his lips crack when he smiled at Gladio and mustered all his energy to open the passenger door. Immediately settling in the truck, Prompto’s face was grasped in between two heated hands, thumbs caressing his freckled cheeks with the affection of a mother.

Gladio wasted no time. He grabbed an oversized blanket from the backseat to wrap Prompto in a cocoon of warmth while blasting the heater in his car at the right temperature. Once Prompto stopped violently shivering, Gladio shifted the gear to drive but not before giving a quick peck atop his boyfriend’s forehead. Prompto soon succumbed to his body’s temptation for sleep.

The constant shifting of his head jostled Prompto awake. It was dark but the room and the person in front of him was recognizable enough to where he calmed down and let Gladio coax him back to sleep.

“Shh, I’m just changing you into warmer clothes,” Gladio murmured softly. Prompto realized his chest was bare until a rather large sweater, overflowing with cloth, enveloped him. If Prompto was still having doubts about being cozy drowning in Gladio’s sweater and laying on his cushy bed, then having several layers of blankets laid on top of him put a rest to his uncertainties. He savored every moment he had snuggled in his own pillowy word. But there was something missing. Gladio. The shield was still by his side ready to follow whatever demand Prompto requested until he was satisfied.

A simple hand reaching out to him got the message across and he scooted the blond over for him to lay down next to him. An added layer of heat was joined in the mix to nearly cause Prompto to start sweating, but he figured he could power through. Especially with Gladio wrapping his arm around him. Prompto sighed contently as he curled around his boyfriend while laying his head down on his chest.

“I’m never leaving this blanket nest again…” Prompto mumbled off as he went to sleep.


End file.
